dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kase Ryo
Perfil * Nombre: '''加瀬亮 (かせ りょう) / Ryo Kase * '''Profesión: Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: ''' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: Yokohama, Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón * Estatura: 174 cm * Peso: 57 Kg * Tipo de sangre: B * Signo zodiacal: Escorpio *'Pareja:' Toda Erika *'Agencia:' ANORÉ Dramas * Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2013) * Bread and Soup and Cat Weather (WOWOW, 2013) * Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2012) * Going My Home (Fuji TV, 2012) (ep.8) * Penance (WOWOW, 2012) (ep.3) * Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010) * Kaidan - Horror Classics (NHK, 2010) - ep.4 * Ordinary Miracles (Fuji TV, 2009) * Camouflage (WOWOW, 2008) Películas * Tabi no Owari, Sekai no Hajimari (2019) * Suzukike no Uso (2018) * Umimachi Diary (2015) * My Hawaiian Discovery (2014) * Hill of Freedom (2014) * Judge! (2014) * Pecoross' Mother and Her Days (2013) * SPEC: Close~Reincarnation (2013) * SPEC: Close~Incarnation (2013) * Dawn of a Filmmaker: The Keisuke Kinoshita Story (2013) * It's Me, It's Me (2013) * Outrage Beyond (2012) * Like Someone in Love (2012) * Penance (2012) * SPEC: Heaven (2012) * Tokyo Oasis (2011) * Restless (2011) * Cannonball Wedlock (2011) * Sketches of Kaitan City (2010) * Mother Water (2010) * Outrage (2010) * About Her Brother (2010) * Pool (2009) * Gravity's Clowns (2009) * Instant Swamp (2009) * Tokyo Rendezvous (2008) * R246 Story (2008) * Paco and the Magical Picture Book (2008) * Tokyo! (2008) (segment "Interior Design") * The Sky Crawlers (2008) * Goo Goo, The Cat (2008) * Yama no Anata (2008) * All Around Us (2008) *Inu to Watashi no Yakusoku (2008) * The Invitation from Cinema Orion (2007) * I Just Didn't Do It (2007) * Glasses (2007) * Honey and Clover (Hachimitsu to Clover) (2006) * Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) * Children (2006) * Strawberry Shortcakes (2006) * Hana (Hana yori mo nah) (2006) * Funky Forest: The First Contact (2006) * Retribution (Sakebi) (2006) * The Passenger (Passenja) (2005) * About Love (2005) * Scrap Heaven (2005) * Su-ki-da (2005) * Female (2005) * Dead Run (2005) * Custom Made 10.30 (2005) * Nobody Knows (2004) * Survive Style 5+ (2004) * The Reason (Riyu) (2004) * 69 (2004) * Antenna (2004) * Pacchigi! (2004) * Cutie Honey (2004) * Niwatori wa hadashi da (2004) * The Taste of Tea (2004) * Director Infection (2003) * Hana (2003) * Bright Future (2003) * When the Last Sword Is Drawn (2003) * Kakuto (2003) * Rock'n'Roll Mishin (2002) * Frog River (2002) * Hush! (2001) * Misuzu (2001) * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack (2001) * Hole in the Sky (2001) * Party 7 (2000) * Gojoe (2000) Premio * 2012 (67th) Mainichi Film Awards - Febrero 7, 2013 ** Mejor Actor de Reparto ("Outrage Beyond") * 2007 (50th) Blue Ribbon Awards - Febrero 12, 2008 ** Mejor Actor ("I Just Didn't Do It") * 2007 (32nd) Hochi Film Awards - Diciembre, 2007 ** Mejor Actor ("I Just Didn't Do It") Curiosidades * Estudios: Universidad de Chuo - 1997 * '''Idiomas: '''Japonés, inglés y coreano * Ryo Kase vivió durante 7 años en Bellevue, Washington, por lo que habla muy bien inglés. *En 2016, se confirmó que mantiene una relación con la actriz Toda Erika. Enlaces * Perfil (daum) * Hancinema Galería Ryo Kase.jpg Categoría:JActor Categoría:KActor Categoría:ANORÉ